Sun Lake City
by Trasselgirl
Summary: Sun Lake City is probably the most perfect place to live... Until someone is curious enough to scratch on the surface and discover the biggest secret she has ever found. It's a good thing that she has her friends and almost-boyfriend there to help her.


**Prologue ****– **_**Welcome to Sun Lake City**_

**WARNINGS: Some characters are OOC, this is an All-Human fic (almost), the story is rated T because of swearing and some self-harm.  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.  
><strong>**OTHER: This will eventually be a Jasper/Bella story. **

**A/N: ****At first, I thought that this would be ordinary. Yet I have now written ten chapters so far and I realize that there is nothing normal with Sun Lake City.**

**Read the story to find out what their secret is! **

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer morning when the Swan family moved into their new house on Sun Road. The happy house owners were Charlie and Renée Swan. While they were standing in front of their new house, their new neighbors were secretly watching them. In each one of the nearest houses, the neighbors were discretely peeking out from their window, hidden by their flower curtains.<p>

On the outside, their new neighborhood seemed like an idyll. Charlie and Renée Swan fit perfectly in the scenery. Their neighbors looked at them with envy.

"Aren't they wonderful?" The woman in house number five sighed to her child.

"Yes, mother," replied the well-behaved four years old girl named Jessica.

In house number four, a husband was trying to convince his wife how sweet their new neighbors were. "You should get to know them, Esme. They seem very nice and you could use a few new friends. I think that the woman is an artist. Isn't that great?"

Esme scowled. "This is Sun Lake City, nothing is great here." With that, she marched upstairs and rent back to bed; the same thing she did every day.

Renée and Charlie Swan's house was beautiful. It had a small garden full with colorful flowers. The house itself was new and had a lot of space in it. It was simply perfect, just as all the other houses on Sun Road.

Sun Road was the main road in Sun Lake City. On each side of the road, there were new houses. Sun Road wasn't the only road in Sun Lake City, however, it was one of the fanciest. The road was the road most often shown on photographs or in tourist brochures.

Sun Lake City had gotten its name after its most famous characteristic. The weather in the city was sunny during 70 percent of the day, and the sun shone more than three hundred days during one year. Yet the temperature was mostly around eighty Fahrenheit, which was appreciated by the inhabitants in Sun Lake City.

Not many people lived in Sun Lake City. It was actually a very small city – one of the smallest. It could have been a very popular tourist place. There had been possibilities to make it a large tourist city.

However, today very few people knew about the existence of Sun Lake City.

Those who once moved to Sun Lake City never moved away. It became their home and they could not picture themselves elsewhere, no matter how badly they wanted to get away.

If someone, shockingly, left Sun Lake City (which had happened once in twenty-four years), there were many ways to leave it. You could leave it by train, bus, airplane, and boat. There was only one airport, only one train per week, only one bus per hour, and only one boat per month. If you were to leave Sun Lake City, you had to plan your trip very carefully. Otherwise, you might not be able to leave at all.

Why would anyone want to live in Sun Lake City? It was a small city next to New York and the sun shone a lot. The houses were beautiful and the whole city was filled with colors from the houses, the flowers, and the grass.

It seemed like the most perfect city in the world. Even when its inhabitants realized how unhappy they were, and how their secrets started to catch up with them, they never blamed Sun Lake City. It was the perfect city, after all... Or was it?

Charlie and Renée Swan certainly thought so. They were newly married and incredibly happy the day they moved to Sun Lake City. Renée had always dreamed of moving to such a sunny city, and Charlie was happy to do anything Renée wanted.

The couple also had a child. She was five years old and the pure definition of beautiful. Her name was Isabella Swan, but all the adults liked to call her Bella. It meant 'beautiful' in Italian. Isabella herself preferred to be called Izzy, but there was never anyone who was willing to call her that.

Her hair was long, brown and shiny. Her eyes were large and intense. Everybody who met her instantly adored her. It didn't matter that she was shy and didn't speak much. Her incredible beauty made adults and other children blind to anything else.

It was the same with everything in Sun Lake City.

Everything looked polished and perfect until someone decided to take a closer look. Under the surface lay the ugly truth. Luckily, there was no one who cared enough to dig deep enough...

Nevertheless, it all changed that fatal, hot summer morning when Charlie, Renée and Isabella Swan moved to their new house on Sun Road.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that this is short. If enough people like it (and hopefully review), I'll post the next chapter, which is longer.**

**See you soon! :)**


End file.
